This invention relates to small appliances and specifically relates to a hand-held appliance capable of operating both as a mixer or as a blender.
Hand-held mixers and hand-held blenders are known in the prior art. Generally, the mixer has a head that is disposed at a generally 90.degree. angle relative to a handle. The blender generally has a head having a longitudinal axis disposed colinear with the longitudinal axis of the handle.
Blenders and mixers each have their own particular uses. Blenders are typically used in mixing drinks whereas mixers are used in combining solid ingredients such as flour and the like.
The ownership and use of hand-held mixers and blenders have grown in popularity in the recent years. It has been found that many consumers would like to own both hand-held mixers and blenders, but not very many have both products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single hand-held device that has the ability to function as either a mixer or a blender.